The present invention relates to a printing apparatus for printing marks such as letters and figures on printing webs such as papers.
There has been heretofore provided a so-called printer for printing letters, figures and the like on materials such as printing papers. In such a prior art printing machine, a printing drum is driven by a suitable motor to align in printing positions the letters and the like to be printed and then a hammer disposed on an opposite side to the printing drum is driven by solenoid means to hit the drum thereby completing the print on the printing papers positioned between the hammer and the drum.
However, the prior art printing apparatus requires the motor to rotate the printing drum and also the solenoid means having a large capacity enough to drive the hammer. Accordingly, the apparatus is disadvantageous in that the structure thereof is intricate with a large size and a large amount of an electrical power is required to drive the solenoid means.